


Peters revenge

by Lunabea



Category: Marvel
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Blow Jobs, he's their baby, they would kill for him lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabea/pseuds/Lunabea
Summary: “Oh boy you fucked up”.Buckys voice was so calm, so playful it was horrifying. “I-I don’t even know you!”. The man tried to thrash around but the chair wasn’t moving. “Oh I know you. And you hurt someone I really love, and your gonna pay for it.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Peters revenge

“Oh boy you fucked up”.  
Buckys voice was so calm, so playful it was horrifying. “I-I don’t even know you!”. The man tried to thrash around but the chair wasn’t moving. “Oh I know you. And you hurt someone I really love, and your gonna pay for it.”

Becks blood ran cold. He’d never crossed paths with James barnes, any barnes of associates until today. He never planned to mess with the most dangerous man in Brooklyn.   
Who on earth could barnes know? He had sisters, a few, but quinten hadnt hooked up with any chicks in ages, must have been some guy, some rando twink he ghosted? Some rich kid who swore it was daddy’s money? The man was insane.   
“I have no idea who the fuck your talking about but their not worth killing me!” The man yelled. “Oh, you hurt my most prized possession. You hurt my angel, and I’m not happy. Especially with what he told me last night”  
For the record, what peter told bucky last night was fairly horrible. A new story about his abusive ex, one that made steve she’d a few tears and promise he would never, ever hurt peter.   
And that’s when he heard a familiar voice. One he never planned to hear again, and sure as hell never thought would scare him. Maybe just annoy him.  
“Bucky Bear? Are you home?” Peter fucking parker, that street urchin, weak, faggot of a florist calling James barnes a term of endearment. He’s got to be in hell.  
“I’m down here baby. But we have company so-“ “it’s okay honey I figured I brought you wat-“ the boy began, before he was cut off by a happy kiss and a laugh.  
The boy was, well, stunning. More so than when he was quietens. Miles of pale creamy legs disappeared into indecently short pastel purple shorts, only interrupted by a large floral tattoo across his hip and thigh, mostly covered by the shorts but parts peeking out. Quinten would never let him do that, and a big hoodie covered most above. Probably belonging to “Bucky bear”. (It didn’t. It was steves, but peter still stole it). His legs had been covered in bruises- bruises he formed- the last time he was his. Now there were just finger tip marks on his thighs, Clearly desired. His skin had a healthy, happy glow, his curls fluffy and bouncy. Bucky loved watching peter become this heavenly angel from the broken thing he’d found. He adored peter, his heart was full of him. “Oh” “doll, you can go if you want but I’m killing him. I can’t-“ James’s hand brushed against peters cheek lovingly. “-let him live anymore, not after what you told me last night, Angel.” “I understand daddy-“ fuck would that be hot. Maybe he’d have kept peter around a little longer if he did that. “-but can I please do it?” “Fuck angel, yeah of corse you can. But hold out a sec stevies on his way home”. Peters ears perked at the sound of another mans name too. “Are you sure he wanted to see?” “Oh baby he won’t ever forgive me if I make him miss that. He wanted the bastard dead as I dead, he ordered Clint to sack him”   
“I’m kinda, well, this is kinda hot.” Peter whispered it in the mans ear, but it was still loud. Bucky smirked, hand wrapping around peters lithe waist and pulling him in tight, kissing his cheek softly. He could see peter twitch and giggle from the stubble, one leg jumping up. “Can’t believe you ever told him he was unlovable, Jesus Christ he’s impossible not to” Bucky chuckled. “I promise we’ll help you when we’re done baby”. We? Who’s we? Was- no way. “No daddy- I- I wanna suck you off here” “oh holy fuck. Are you sure? Don’t force yourself honey I don’t want you going out of your comfort zone”. The murderers eyes were dark with lust but still cautious“please?” “Fuck. Yeah”. Peter gently fell to his knees, ignoring the bosses grumble about rough floors and soft knees. “Fuck, thats a good boy for daddy. Love ya so much”. Bucky praised peter and pet his hair as the (sizable) length. “‘ told me you said he was made for sucking your cock. Fucking gross. He was made to be treated like the prince he is, made to be loved by me.  
That continued on for, well, he had no idea how long but a while. And it was fairly hot, he knew he was getting a boner. Bucky praising peter who sucked him like a vaccum. He wasn’t aware peter could do that for true record.  
That was, until the sound of heavy boots coming down the stairs distracted them. “Nuh uh keep up the good work” James teases with a smirk. Peter did. “Hm. Great view. Well, baby doll, gonna come up for air and give your favorite boyfriend a kiss?”. Peter jumped up happily, arms wrapping around the blonde mans neck and kissing him happily. The man pecked James’s lips calmly, before looking at peter and teasing that he tasted like bucky as peter grumbled that he didn’t have a favorite, by the way.  
“Holy fuck so your a-“  
“Now now now your not in a great spot so I’d be careful what you called my angel” the blonde chastised before steal toed boots swung at his scrotum fast and hard. Nothing had hurt that bad in quintens life, he spit up some blood. “Stevie that wasn’t nescisary”. Steve. Steve Rogers, captain of barnes’ operation. They were all shacking up. “He called you some bad things and did worse to your beautiful little body and pretty mind there baby, you deserved better. And he’s being punished for it. Bucky said you had a change of plan?” “Yeah daddy. I’m gonna do it”.   
“Fuck” Steve groaned, grabbing his crotch unsubtly. No shame in these threes sex like. “After this your not leaving the bed until tomorrow”. Peter giggled happily.  
“So angel, gonna finish your daddy off or we’re you just killin time?”  
Peter fell down to his knees again, being yelled at about being careful and hurting himself, but dove back in to buckys dick, who hissed in pleasure. “Jesus Christ your amazing baby”. Steve kissed him roughly, him moaning loudly. “Fuck baby I’m gonna come, pull off” Bucky hissed. Peter shook his head, and Bucky came in his mouth.   
And peter did what no one in that room thought he ever could imagine. He walked over to beck, and spit his boyfriends cum into his face. Steve snickered. “Jesus that was low brow even for me to say” steve chuckled, kissing peters cheek and pinching his hip. It wasn’t in the way quinten would, before saying peter out on too much weight. It was a loving tickle to make peter jump. “You know we understand if you don’t want blood on your hands, right baby? We can totally handle him for you” steve whispered, stroking his cheek the same way bucky did. “No I want to. Bucky, can you get my daggers?” “Of corse”.  
A few minutes later bucky returned from up the stairs, with a pastel pink case full of small daggers, some with pink died ivory handles and some with marble. They were very pretty for the record, all peters weapons were. The pastel purple glock with chrome detailing, the vintage ivory grip derringer, the red throwing stars gotten as a fun gift and the Tiffany blue smith and Weston. All his holsters, southern bullets of corse, were just as pretty. Quinten saw the flash of a purple floral hip holster as peter pulled off the hoddie and handed it back to its original owner, left in a black cropped tank top.  
“You can back out at any time” steve cooed, hands gently holding his hips. There were small bruises there too. “No, I want to” peter whispered, kissing him. “Fuck this is gonna be hot. I’m calling the others, everyone’s gonna wanna watch the angel make his first kill.” Bucky groaned to Steve, grabbing his phone. He grabbed two, diving them swiftly into quintens ankles. “Oh fucking bitch!” He hissed. He was punched hard in the side of the head. “Don’t call my boy a bitch” Steve grunted. A few steps of feet came down the stairs. “You dragged me off our couch by my fucking ankles the first time you raped me” peter said, voice so calm while talking about his trauma. Almost like bucky and Steve took the time to care for him and help him accept and heal from his past. Quinten looked up and hissed in annoyed pain. “Hey now look at peter while he’s talking to you” a red head said in a voice too happy for the occasion, grabbing his head and forcing him to look down roughly.  
A bonde woman chuckled, handing steve a bottle of water. “Gotta hand it to ya, really made petie a BAMF”, saying it as one world, and Steve laughed. A few others had come down, making a small crowd. The ginger has decided to make her self at home holding his skull, Apparently.  
“And that-“ peter James two more into his knee joints, tight and hard. “-if for shoving my on my knees. Ever. You see my boyfriends? They treat me like the prince I am, they help me down gently and put something under them normally. You just shoved me down, brucie says you even caused permanent-“ peter grunted, pulling each dagger out making quieten scream again. He plunged each into a different part of the knee cap. “-damage”.  
Bucky smirked, elbowing Bruce happily. “this is gross buck, I wanna go back to the office. I don’t like blood” “okay, okay” bucky chuckled. “Just wanted you to hear that, had a feeling this was the plan when he asked for ‘em. You know how artsy my baby is”. Peter got up again, returning for two more. The blonde woman, who one had called “marvel” and one had called “carol” came over, slapping him hard and fast. “This is for the brusises, and burns and scratches and cut and every little mark you put on my thighs” peter said, a small rings of emotion filling his shakeu voice as he plunged the sharp objects into quintens legs multiple times, creating countless sharp wounds as he screamed out profanities, jaw held roughtly in place. “Watch your fucking profanity” steve hissed, hand hitting his head from the side so hard he felt the earth spin multiple times.   
“Oh and this-“ one dagger rested above his crotch. “This is pretty much the last one, I’m not a big fan of torture but I’ve gotta do it. This is for ruining sex for me, for a long time untill my lovers took the time and effort and love and reminded me of just how fucking amazing it can be if it was with a good partner-“ peter chuckled, plunging down square into his dick. He screamed and cried in agony. Even steve hissed. “I don’t care, I don’t feel bad” peter sighed. “Clinty?” Petr asked sweetly. The world was blurry to quinten by now. “Let him bleed out then handle him” peter said cooly, slitting his wrists quickly and pulling out his daggers slowly, setting the bloody objects on a bloody drying towel. Peter made way for the stairs, and pulled off his top, throwing it down behind him. His shorts were pulled off quickly too. “Boys? Let’s go. You made some big promises.”


End file.
